


Angelito Vuela

by necromanced



Category: Avialae (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromanced/pseuds/necromanced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another week, Gannet was barely holding onto the whole ignoring thing. He waved at Bailey between classes, earning nothing more than a head nod, or sometimes, not even that much. During practice, Bailey hardly ever stopped, and he still never looked behind himself like he did before. Gannet hated this whole ordeal, but he decided he would have to tough it out in order to get it through to Bailey that what he was feeling wasn't anything close to love. Lust, maybe, infatuation, yes, but love was out of the realm of possibilities in their relationship, or whatever it was they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelito Vuela

**Author's Note:**

> i finally worked up the courage to write and post this avialae fic (•̀o•́)ง i debated not posting it after i saw the updates after the one i based this one off of, (http://avialaecomic.com/post/135984153157/ch-2-pg-23), but then i was like why the hell not and here we are. i tried my best, i hope you enjoy! all comments and critiques are welcomed, thank you so much for reading~ (ノ*゜▽゜*)

_Three weeks is a long time to ignore him_ , Gannet thought, leaning his head forward on his hands. It had only been a week now, but it felt like the longest week of his short life. Watching Bailey on the track field, the way he didn't even look behind him to see if Gannet was watching him from his usual perch, the cold feeling Gannet had whenever Bailey would smile at him, but it wasn't one of his usual grins. It was spiteful without trying to be.  _Damn him_.

Addie had been helping Gannet bind his wings over the past week, but she had so many questions Gannet himself couldn't answer. Addie might have been his best friend, but he missed the simplicity of having his wings admired and then wrapped when he needed them to be. He missed Bailey's fingers tracing over his wings, barely touching his feathers before he apologized and blushed like a little kid caught stealing sweets. Gannet missed Bailey.

But Bailey said he loved him, and that wasn't what Gannet had planned on at all. Bailey left when he didn't offer any response, and that was when the ignoring started. Gannet liked to tell himself  _he_ was the one doing the ignoring, but sometimes he felt a little annoyed when Bailey acted like everything was fine and there was nothing for them to talk about again. Gannet bit down on his tongue, feeling his wings twitching under the bindings as Bailey did another lap around the loop of the track field, still focused on the ground in front of him, one foot in front of the other. Gannet's eyes trailed down to his calves, staring at the muscles that worked so easily to carry Bailey further and further away from him.

"Gannet, could you control your thirst for all of five minutes and listen to me?" Addie kicked Gannet's foot, but Gannet's gaze did not budge. "Are your wings okay? They looked like they were moving."

"They're a little tender, still." Gannet replied. "I think they're just growing a little." Gannet felt them twitch again, then relax against his back, tucking themselves neatly over his shoulder blades. The bandages were loose now, but he wouldn't bother Addie with the task of tightening them when it was so close to the end of the school day.

"That's so weird." Addie commented. "Can you feel them growing? Like, in your back?"

Gannet gave Addie a knowing stare, and she put her hands up defensively. "All right, all right, fine. Keep making eyes at Bailey-boy out there."

"Addie." Gannet chided quickly. "My back hurts. I'm just a little tired. Can we not talk about these things, or Bailey?"

Addie nodded, taking a bite of her food without mentioning another word on either subject. She instead decided to bring up school, for lack of better things to talk about. Gannet simply nodded along in agreement with whatever she said, even if he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. He still stared outside at Bailey, even though he said he didn't want to talk about Bailey anymore. Talking about him and staring at him were two very different things. Nevertheless, he could feel his chest tightening every time Bailey made his way around the loop. His heart leaped to his throat when Bailey slowed to a stop, grabbing his water bottle from the ground and taking a quick drink. Finally being able to see his face made Gannet smile without realizing it. Addie didn't comment on this either.

 _I'm pathetic_ , Gannet said to himself.  _I'm pathetic, staring at him like this. I'm not ignoring him. He's ignoring me._ Gannet lifted his hand to his chest, tightening his grip on his shirt. When Addie asked if he was in pain, he shook his head and felt his hand grip his shirt tighter.  _This is ridiculous._

Addie moved beside Gannet, coiling her arm around his shoulders and pulling him into her side. Gannet sighed, making Addie smile tenderly as she gave him a noogie and patted his shoulder with her free hand.

"Ah, poor Gannet. You'll figure it out soon." She said reassuringly. "You always do."

* * *

Bailey ran by Gannet's house every morning, bright and early, same time. Gannet knew this because he woke up every morning since he started ignoring him to see if Bailey ever looked back. He never did. Bailey just kept running, not even stopping now to pick up his parent's knocked over sign or taking a moment to sniffle like he normally did when he was running. It pissed Gannet off now.

 _Two weeks now. Bailey's good at this whole ignoring thing._ Gannet thought.  _Doesn't matter though. I'm doing fine._

Gannet felt his wings twitching again as he laid down on his back, not bothering to mind his wings like he usually did. The pain was a dull ache now, nothing more, so he didn't pay them any more attention that he absolutely had to. Addie wouldn't be able to stop by to wrap his wings this morning, she had mentioned it the day before, and so he would have to wrap them down on his own. This was always so hard, and Addie always had to re-wrap them after first period.

Gannet heard somebody's footsteps outside, partnered with the familiar sound of some sniffles and panting from a familiar figure. Gannet peeked over his windowsill to find Bailey leaning over his knees, huffing heavily and trying to regain his breath, probably after running for too long. Gannet noticed he did that sometimes, wore himself out before first period, which usually led to a few late run-ins with teachers. Bailey stood up, stretching his arms out before he started running again, further and further away from Gannet's home. Gannet looked away before he could get frustrated about the whole situation again.

* * *

Another week, Gannet was barely holding onto the whole ignoring thing. He waved at Bailey between classes, earning nothing more than a head nod, or sometimes, not even that much. During practice, Bailey hardly ever stopped, and he still never looked behind himself like he did before. Gannet hated this whole ordeal, but he decided he would have to tough it out in order to get it through to Bailey that what he was feeling wasn't anything close to love. Lust, maybe, infatuation, yes, but love was out of the realm of possibilities in their relationship, or whatever it was they had.

Wrapping his wings was even harder now. Gannet would have to leave class in the middle of lessons, or sometimes just ran out without even excusing himself, but his wings were fidgety and fragile. Wrapping them just wasn't going to do it anymore, but he didn't know what else to do for them. Bailey would have some other ideas, but Gannet didn't know when he could just approach him about it. He certainly wasn't going to go over to Bailey's house, where his homophobic 1950's parents would make faces at him and probably keep him away from their precious son.

"Gannet, stop twitching them." Addie ordered, her tone serious as she focused on crossing the binding just the right way, one of his wings moving and undoing all of her hard work in just a second. "Ooh, this is pissing me off!" She threw her hands down at her sides, huffing in annoyance as she undid them and pulled the binding away. His wings seemed to flutter, almost in triumph before they settled against his back. "Can't you just wear more layers to hide them or something? It's getting cold, isn't it?" She said. Gannet turned his head to her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I can't even stand wearing one shirt in my home, and you're telling me to wear more than one with these fucking things on my back."

"They just keep moving." She said in frustration. "Unless you're going to figure out a way to keep them down when I wrap them, there's no way this is going to work."

Gannet huffed, taking the wrap in his own hand and settling his wings on his back just a little. He was starting to get control over them, just enough to keep them down during classes before he could go to the bathroom and pull the wrap tighter.

"Maybe you should suck it up and talk to Bailey. So what, he said he loves you. He's just a little confused about his own feelings." Addie said. "Didn't you ever feel that way when you were with people?"

"I don't need you to lecture me on it, Addie." Gannet snapped. "I learned the hard way that there's a big difference between love and what he's feeling. I just don't want him to learn it the same way I did."

"Gannet, you've got feelings for the kid." Addie pushed him a little more. "Whether it's love or maybe you just like him, you feel  _something_ for him, you care about him."

"But that's all." Gannet said, his tone growing more annoyed as Addie tried to talk over him. He had never fought with her, never once. He didn't want this to be their first argument, and it wasn't even an issue between them. "That's all there is.... I just care about him. But he's feeling all these things, and I can't-"

"Did you ever talk to him about what he's feeling?" Addie interrupted him again.

Before Gannet could get angry at her, his mind moved quick to the last time he talked to Bailey, how his chest felt tight and his heart was in his throat when Bailey said he loved him. And then Gannet said he didn't love Bailey, and how he was sure Bailey didn't love him either. He dismissed his feelings without even listening to what he had to say, and Bailey left in a huff of anger and annoyance. They hadn't talked since then.

"I mean, I get it, love is a scary word. It's a scary thing." Addie said. "But you didn't even let the poor kid get a word in before you just... brushed him off." Addie trailed off, her voice almost sounding hurt. "That's not fair."

Gannet didn't say anything, his hands tight around the wrap in front of him as Addie sighed and reached around him, taking it from him and tucking the end underneath his wings. She started binding it around him again, this time, not saying anything or even objecting when his wings twitched a little and tried to wiggle free of the binding. Instead, she tightened it, and grabbed another bandage from beside her. This time, she bound it around him loosely, only enough to catch his wings in case they wiggled past the first bandages. The pressure of Addie on his bed disappeared, and she walked over to her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder and walking to the door. She turned on her heel, taking a look back at Gannet, but he hadn't moved from his spot on the bed. Words escaped her for a moment, and she reached for the doorknob instead, opening it and disappearing behind the door before she could say anything else that would bother Gannet.

Everybody was so worried about Bailey, how Bailey felt during all this, how Bailey was moving on with his life, but what about Gannet? Nobody bothered to ask how it made him feel when Bailey just kind of threw all these feelings on him without warning, didn't even apologize or take it back before he left that day. Gannet felt guilty, almost responsible for Bailey's feelings, how he had pushed him so much, but how was he supposed to know Bailey was going to fall so quickly?

Justifying it to himself didn't even work, Gannet noted. Everything he said sounded so hypocritical. Of course nobody cared about how Gannet felt, he wasn't the one that was hurt by all this. Bailey was. Or maybe he wasn't. Maybe he got over his own feelings. That would hurt Gannet. Maybe then people would care a little.

* * *

Gannet stared outside again. His afternoon consisted of doing a little bit of homework, having a smoke, and then staring outside to see if Bailey would run by his window, maybe wave or give him a  _real_ smile after being so cold. Maybe he would be able to apologize without words, ask Bailey to come inside, and cuddle without having to worry about their feelings for once. Gannet couldn't tell how he felt at the moment. His hands went cold when he thought about Bailey, but they were sweaty, and he had to wipe them on his pants. His heart twisted in his throat when he heard Bailey speak with his quiet voice, but picked up an unbelievable pace when Bailey brushed against him, be it on accident or on purpose. Addie said Gannet smiled more in front of Bailey, but he never noticed until his aching cheeks relaxed once Bailey left. Oh, Gannet knew. Gannet knew he was so deep in this... whatever it was, with Bailey, there was no denying it anymore. Gannet would have to say the taboo word to admit how much he cared for Bailey.

The doorbell from downstairs sounded through the house, making Gannet jump from his thoughts and back to his reality. He waited in his bed. Maybe if he waited long enough, they would go away. He had to wait for Bailey. Again, the doorbell rang, but Gannet didn't move still.

"Gannet!" He heard his name called from the door downstairs, and then the sound of footsteps crunching against the dirt outside. Around the corner came Bailey, glasses stooping down his nose. He huffed, sweat running down the sides of his face, but he wasn't in his usual running outfit. Instead, he still had his uniform on, the white shirt uncomfortably sticking to his chest as he peeled the blazer off. Gannet's eyes went wide at the sight of Bailey at his window, almost falling back on his bed and opting to stay there until Bailey left.

_Okay, that's **really** pathetic._

"Gannet, open the door, please?"

Gannet peeked over the windowsill, making Bailey furrow his brows in annoyance.

"C'mon." He urged a little more. "It's important."

"The door's open." Gannet said, trying to sound uninterested in what Bailey had to say, but he had those familiar feelings again. The cold chills running through his veins, the way his heart jumped in his chest when he finally saw Bailey, the smile that was already creeping its way onto his lips as he buried his face into the pillow beneath him. The door downstairs opened, and Gannet counted each step Bailey took up to his bedroom, pushing himself up off of the bed and stretching his arms above his head, his wings doing the same behind him. The doorknob jiggled, Bailey sighing behind the door.

"This door is actually locked." Bailey said.

"One second~" Gannet replied, his voice light as he realized that Bailey was talking to him first, after three weeks of not talking to him, Bailey was talking to him _first_. He unlocked the door and swung it open. Bailey's eyes widened after a moment, but he kept his gaze away from the freckles that trickled down Gannet's shoulders and chest long enough to look into Gannet's eyes instead. Gannet flushed involuntarily, feeling his face warm when Bailey stumbled over his words. Gannet opened his mouth to say something, but he hadn't the slightest idea what to say now that he had the chance.

"G...Gannet, I know I freaked you out before." Bailey began. "I didn't mean to. I know... that you're not in love with me. And I wouldn't ever try to force you." Bailey's voice sounded hurt, but he didn't stop. "And maybe it was too early to be saying I'm in love with you. But I've felt this way for so long, I just wanted a word for it. I wanted a way to describe the way I felt. I was so confused most of the time about the way I felt.... So I'm sorry for what I said before. I'm not sure what I feel right now." Bailey paused, spotting the visible disappointment settling on Gannet's own face.

"I thought maybe ignoring the issue would make those feelings go away. I thought that it'd be better if I ignored the problem... if I ignored you, than to ever force my feelings onto you and make you uncomfortable." Bailey trailed off. When Gannet finally managed to overcome the disappointed expression on his face, he could see the smallest tears beading up in Bailey's eyes. Gannet's hands twitched at his sides, almost jumping forward to the sides of Bailey's face, but he controlled himself instead. "I just wanted to explain that to you. Why I haven't spoken to you. And if you don't mind, I'd like to just be friends with you, Gannet. I miss talking to you. I don't mind ignoring my own feelings. As long as I can talk to you again."

Bailey didn't say anything, lifting his hand to his face and almost wiping the tears away, but Gannet's hands moved before he could think about it, capturing Bailey's arms by his wrist and holding them away. Bailey's eyes opened a little, and he met Gannet's gaze. Gannet could feel his own tears welling up in his eyes, but he couldn't explain why they were there. He smiled, sputtering out a laugh through a small cry that choked up in his throat.

"You're... you're something else, aren't you, Bailey?" Gannet said, pressing his warm lips to the trails of tears that ran past Bailey's flush cheeks. Bailey's hands darted for Gannet's waist, holding him there as Gannet trailed his finger along Bailey's neck, down his shoulder and to his chest. His head was swimming in thoughts, trying to figure out what to say in response to Bailey's second confession, while he hadn't said one thing about the way Bailey made him feel. Romance was so out of his element, but for Bailey, he wanted to try. Gannet clumsily grabbed Bailey by the collar of his school uniform, lifting his gaze from Bailey's chest to his eyes. He managed to stutter out a few words.

"You never forced me to do or feel anything I didn't want to do or feel." Gannet said. "Every time I was with you, I felt..." Gannet trailed off, his face growing bright red in embarrassment. "Agh, Bailey, this is so hard."

"It's okay." Bailey said. "I don't want you to force yourself." Bailey tried to pull away, but Gannet pulled him closer. "Gannet...?"

"I don't do well with words!" Gannet shouted, pulling Bailey by his collar and smashing their lips together instead. Bailey's hands shot for Gannet's hair, fingers tangled in his black and blonde mess of hair. Gannet's lips were warm, tenderly pressed into Bailey's own until he pulled away with a trembling bottom lip. Bailey moved next, his lips meeting Gannet's own and sucking hard on his bottom lip, teeth barely grazing his skin before he darted his tongue out and licked over the spot he bit. Bailey could hardly describe what it felt like to kiss Gannet. Every time their lips pulled apart and fell together again, he felt like he was biting into a fruit, like a peach, juicy and tender against his tongue before he pulled away and took another bite. The fact that Gannet smelled like the fruit lotion he carried around didn't help to appease his craving, making Bailey even more eager to bite into him again.

Bailey was the first to actually pull away for a breath of air, leaning his forehead against Gannet's own, hands still locked in Gannet's hair. He fluttered his eyes open, meeting Gannet's half-lidded gaze. He looked down to Gannet's lips, red and almost a little swollen. Bailey felt a sense of pride rush through him at the sight of Gannet's out of breath expression.  _I made him feel like that!_ Bailey thought. He wanted to smile, but Gannet kissed him before he could do anything else. His body pulled on Bailey's until his knees hit the back of his bed, and the two tumbled down in a crumple of laughter and small kisses exchanged here and there.

"Can I say something?" Bailey whispered. Gannet nodded. "I know you think that I only stay around for your wings," Bailey's hand cupped Gannet's chin so he could look into his eyes, "but your wings will never be even half as beautiful as you are."

Gannet blushed harder, shocked that was even possible, as Bailey pressed warm kisses to his cheeks and the tip of his nose.

"When did you become such a smooth talker, Bailey?" Gannet teased. Bailey let out a quiet chuckle, equally embarrassed by what he said, but didn't regret a second of it. Gannet's hands roamed to the bottom of Bailey's white shirt, his fingers tickling against Bailey's skin and making his stomach jump as he took in a sharp breath. Gannet pulled his hand away, looking up at Bailey, but Bailey was already explaining his reaction.

"I'm sorry, it's just... it's m-my first... doing anything like this." Bailey said. "Y-you know?"

Gannet let his expression turn. "Damn, relax. Who said you were getting laid anyway?"

"N-no!" Bailey exclaimed quickly. "No, I didn't mean, er, that you were trying anything! J-just that I'm not used to this type of thing, I'msosorryohmygod-"

"I'm joking." Gannet said. "We'll just take it slow. We'll do whatever you want to." Gannet still found his hands trying to reach under Bailey's shirt, but he kept them at bay, fingers tracing up and down Bailey's clothed chest instead. His chest felt warm just through his clothes, Gannet wanted to peel his shirt off and not look back, but he waited. Bailey swallowed the ball building up in his throat, nodding quickly. Gannet sat up for a moment, fixing his wings with the stretch of his arms. Bailey's eyes were full of stars as he admired the way Gannet's feathers flared when he stretched his arms out, how they tucked away as he relaxed. Bailey locked eyes with Gannet, his face flush with embarrassment as Bailey still looked at Gannet's wings, then his shoulders and chest which were painted with freckles.

"You're staring." Gannet said, his voice sounding small.

"You're so beautiful." Bailey said, sitting up on the bed and reaching his hands out for Gannet's shoulders. His fingers stopped short, just hovering over the skin. Gannet glanced at where his hands landed, turning back to Bailey who stuttered over what it was he wanted to say. "C-can... can I touch you?" Bailey said. Gannet nodded, deciding to keep his sarcastic comments to himself this time as Bailey gently took him by his shoulders, laying him down with the gentlest touch. Bailey took Gannet's hand in his own, pressing warm kisses to his soft skin. Gannet could feel his chest flooding with something as he watched Bailey kiss up his arms, peppering kisses to a mess of freckles before he moved on and finally reached the crook of Gannet's neck. He breathed against his soft skin, savoring the sweet scent of Gannet before he let his teeth experimentally graze against the skin. He bit down a little, pulling his teeth away so he could kiss the small mark he made. Gannet's body relaxed, Bailey noted, and his breathing grew heavier. Gannet's fingers ran up Bailey's neck, through Bailey's chocolate brown hair, and finally settling on his shoulders.

Bailey pulled his lips away, admiring his work on Gannet's neck with the same pride he felt when he kissed Gannet. "Your skin is so soft." Bailey mumbled against Gannet's throat, slowly moving down and pressing the same kisses and bites to one of his collarbones. Gannet bit down on his bottom lip, keeping himself from letting out any loud noises that would stop Bailey from moving down more. Bailey's tongue licked a circle around Gannet's nipple, barely brushing against his nipple piercing and making Gannet moan suddenly. Gannet managed to look down at Bailey, but he hadn't stopped. On the contrary, the little noise Gannet let out made him appear less embarrassed and more adventurous. Gannet almost passed out just from the sight of Bailey's lips attached to his nipple, swirling his tongue around and then pulling away so his warm breaths tickled against Gannet's skin.

"Was... was that okay?" Bailey asked. Gannet really felt like he was going to pass out now. Bailey's voice sounded completely different from before, almost husky and deep in his throat as he looked up past his glasses. Gannet nodded nervously.

"Why are you doing that?" Gannet said.

"Do you not like it?" Bailey's voice grew quicker. "I'll stop, I'm sorry."

"I do!" Gannet quickly objected. "I just mean... you keep saying all this stuff about me.... Like, that I'm beautiful. Why do you keep saying that stuff?"

"I'm confused by your question." Bailey said. "You're gorgeous. I want to say it. Is that weird?"

"No, it's just.... Do you really think that I'm really beautiful?" Gannet asked.

"Of course I do." Bailey said.

"Because of my wings?"

"No." Bailey cupped Gannet's chin in his hand again. "Your wings are a whole other part of you that I love, Gannet. But you are beautiful alone." Bailey kissed Gannet again, running his tongue along Gannet's lips, and Gannet opening up happily. His tongue slid over Bailey's, letting out small moans as Bailey leaned forward, sucking on Gannet's tongue and stealing his breath away when he let go. How Bailey knew how to do all these things, Gannet didn't know, but he didn't feel like stopping to ask.

Gannet could feel the tightening in his chest flooding south, his sweatpants offering no resistance against the accidental brushes of skin Bailey gave with his thigh pressed closely to his arousal. Gannet wanted to squeeze his legs shut, but he couldn't, not when Bailey pressed his thigh forward again. He swore Bailey was deliberately pressing there, like he really wanted to get Gannet hard. Gannet moaned outright this time, Bailey disappearing again so he could focus his attentions to Gannet's stomach, which was starving for attention. Bailey kissed hearts into Gannet's skin, nipping and biting here and there until he reached the patch of hair leading down into his sweatpants. Bailey hesitated, but pressed a kiss there as well. He didn't dare to do more, moving his kisses up again, mumbling sweet nothings against Gannet's skin until they were face to face again.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are." Bailey said against Gannet's lips. "I'm so lucky."

"Stop." Gannet said, his voice barely audible. Bailey stopped his words short, his hands replacing his lips as they traced circles along Gannet's nipples. "I changed my mind, keep going. I like it."

"You're stunning, Gannet." He huffed. "So soft, so warm.... Your lips...." Bailey flushed brightly. "How did I ever get the chance to be with someone like you? Someone so... so..." Bailey couldn't finish his thought properly.

"Bailey." Gannet finally managed to whisper out, his hands moving to Bailey's white shirt, and this time, not hesitating as he undid the bottom button. Bailey quickly joined in, unbuttoning and letting his white shirt hang off of his shoulders to show his tan toned chest. "Can I... show you some things?" Gannet mumbled against Bailey's lips. Bailey nodded, swooping in for a kiss, but Gannet placed his finger between their lips to keep them apart. Bailey almost whimpered in response. "I love your voice." Gannet admitted. "Whenever you talk, it gives me chills."

"Gannet-"

"Wait." Gannet pushed Bailey on his back, raking his fingers down his chest and leaving the faintest marks. Gannet swung his leg over, straddling Bailey by his hips and then sitting back against him. Bailey was hard already, Gannet could feel him pressing against him now. Gannet held himself back. He wanted to rock his hips back, get Bailey moaning underneath him as payback for making him so flushed and nervous, but just looking down at Bailey flooded himself with affection beyond belief. He leaned down instead, kissing Bailey as his hands moved down to the band of Bailey's pants. Bailey rocked into the movement, trying to speed up the process, but Gannet pulled his lips away from Bailey's own.

"Is this okay?" Gannet said. Bailey furrowed his brows, looking down at Gannet's hands which rested at the band of his pants. Gannet flushed brighter when Bailey looked up at him.

"Y-yeah, but only if, er, you want to...." Bailey said. "It's okay, Gannet."

"I want to." Gannet admitted. "This is your first time. I want to show you...." Gannet trailed off. He couldn't believe how amazingly embarrassed he was at the moment. He had been with other guys before, but this time, it felt different. Looking down at Bailey, even though he was straddling him, he didn't feel the normal lust that he felt for the other people he had been with. Gannet felt his heart leap in his chest when Bailey gave him a gentle smile, his face flush with beads of sweat running down the sides of his face. Gannet reached his hand out, fingers curling around Bailey's glasses. Bailey stopped him, fingers trembling against Gannet's hand.

"I-I want to see you." Bailey murmured. "I want to see you, please."

Gannet nodded, scooting back on Bailey's legs, but leaning forward and pressing his lips to Bailey's chest first. Bailey whimpered in his throat, watching as Gannet kissed every inch of bare skin, gently biting him every now and then before he moved down. He wished he could say something about Bailey's body, how his body was a testament to the track team's training regimen, his abs curling and heaving every time he took a breath, but every thought was caught in his throat. So he decided if he couldn't say it with words, he would say it with his movements.

With his fingers curled under the band of Bailey's pants, Gannet slid them down a little, pressing his lips to every part of skin that showed after. Bailey lifted his hands to his face, hiding behind his fingers as Gannet looked up at him, blowing cool air on his bare skin to get his attention. Bailey looked down, meeting Gannet's lewd gaze as he pulled on Bailey's underwear, sliding them down a little, kissing his thigh, pulling it off more, then kissing the patch of hair just above his cock. Bailey held his breath, watching as Gannet took his hardening cock in his hands.

Gannet blew a cold breath against Bailey, loving the twitches in Bailey's thighs whenever he felt the cold air. They were both quiet as Gannet used his hands at first, finger tracing in the pre-cum that came from Bailey's member. Gannet leaned his head over, taking just the head of Bailey's cock in his mouth, savoring the sound of Bailey letting out a heavy breath when Gannet finally took him in his mouth. Bailey shivered, his thighs trembling as Gannet nudged his legs apart. Gannet hollowed his cheeks out, taking Bailey deeper in his mouth and listening to Bailey struggling to keep quiet.

Slowly, but surely, Gannet had a rhythm going. Bailey had started to rock his hips forward every few seconds, slow and gentle to make sure he didn't bother Gannet, but all Gannet could focus on were the noises that came from Bailey, small moans he allowed himself to let out after he managed to get over the initial shock of having Gannet's lips around him. They kept up that rhythm, Gannet taking Bailey deeper, and Bailey growing a bit more adventurous with every rock of his hips. Gannet felt Bailey's fingers tangle in his hair, but there was no pressure, nothing pushing him down harder or faster.  _What a gentleman_ , Gannet thought.

"A...ah, Gannet." Bailey said, his voice light as he rocked his hips forward again. "I'm... I'm gonna...." was all Bailey could get out. Gannet didn't take that as a warning though, and more of a challenge. Bailey wasn't being nearly as loud as he wanted him to be, but he was almost there? No way was that going to work. Gannet pulled his lips off of Bailey, making the other complain at the sudden lack of warmth. Gannet blew cold air against his cock, Bailey's stomach tensing and jumping as he let out hard breaths.

"You can be loud." Gannet said, his voice coming out deeper than he intended. "I like it loud." He teased lightly.

"Gannet, please." Bailey whined. "Please, I was so close...." Bailey reached his hand out to Gannet. He took Bailey's hand with one of his free hands, the warmth enveloping his fingers as he waited until Bailey looked down at him. Gannet pressed his cheek against Bailey's warm thigh, waiting until Bailey stole a glance. "Fuck, Gannet."

Gannet felt himself smiling as he took Bailey's cock into his mouth again. He made Bailey curse, so that was all that mattered to him. Gannet swallowed around Bailey, his hips suddenly jerking up and moans escaping him as he whimpered. The muscles in Bailey's stomach tensed and relaxed, and his thighs shook in pleasure. Gannet wished he had known Bailey was so reactive to everything, he would've taken more time to savor every single reaction he gave. Gannet felt Bailey's hips move a little more than normal, pulling him more into his mouth until Gannet felt Bailey's fingers tighten in his hair, and his breathing strained.

"Gannet, I'm c-oming." Bailey warned. Gannet didn't pull his lips away, but swallowed harder. Bailey's hips stopped moving, Gannet feeling Bailey's cum on the tip of his tongue. He pulled back, but Bailey was still riding out his orgasm. Gannet swallowed what he had in his mouth. Bailey didn't move from his spot on the bed, arm thrown over his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing down. Gannet moved up on the bed, kissing Bailey's ribs and his collarbones, then kissing Bailey. Bailey still didn't move his arm from over his eyes, but Gannet didn't mind that so much.

Gannet traced lines on Bailey's stomach, running his finger up and down his chest and loving the way Bailey's chest rose up and down with every touch. Bailey finally moved his arm from over his face, revealing the flushed, half-lidded expression he had. Gannet smiled as soon as Bailey turned to face him, his hand running up the side of Gannet's face and holding him.

"Did you like that?" Gannet asked. Bailey nodded without shame. "I liked your voice." Gannet said. "The way you said my name. When you let out those little noises."

"Gannet." Bailey said, tangling his fingers in Gannet's hair and pulling him close. Bailey parted his lips, taking Gannet's in his own and loving the soft touch of Gannet's lips. "Gannet." Bailey repeated, his voice quiet and flustered. He wanted to say so much more, but Gannet kept kissing him and interrupting his thoughts, but he didn't mind that so much. Bailey found his hands moving to Gannet's sweatpants, hand sliding under the material of Gannet's pants. Bailey's hand ran through the patch of hair leading down to Gannet's hardening member.  _Gannet isn't wearing underwear_ , Bailey blushed more, but didn't mention it to Gannet.

"Do you know what to do?" Gannet asked softly. Bailey nodded, keeping his eyes from meeting Gannet's own. He was so nervous, he thought his heart was going to burst right out of his chest. "Just like when you touch yourself." Gannet whispered in Bailey's ear. He shivered, his hand trembling against Gannet's thigh. He squeezed his soft skin between his fingers, listening to every quiet noise Gannet let out. "Ah, Bailey, d-do you think of me?" Gannet said. "When you're touching yourself, do you think of me? Kissing me, touching me?" Bailey nodded, his heart racing in his chest as he wrapped his own fingers around Gannet's cock. Gannet moaned, long from his throat each time Bailey stroked him slowly. He shamelessly rocked his hips back and forth, in time with Bailey's movements. Bailey bit down on Gannet's collarbone, sucking on the marked spots he left behind as his hand still moved in time with the rocking of Gannet's hips. Bailey couldn't believe the situation he was in. Gannet's moans in his ear, the feeling of his arms around his shoulders as Bailey left marks all over his skin. He felt dizzy from it all, but every time he felt Gannet's skin on his, every time they shared the same breath and their heads swam in the feeling of one another, Bailey felt at home with Gannet beside him.

"Mm, Bailey...." Gannet whispered in Bailey's ear, licking Bailey's earlobe. "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" Bailey asked. "Do you want me to talk about how perfect you are? How much I love your eyes? The way you make me feel when you touch me...." Bailey breathed out, working his hand a little faster as Gannet nodded quickly, letting out a breathy, "Yes," in Bailey's ear when he rubbed his thumb just across the slit of Gannet's cock. Bailey tried to remember the ways he touched himself when he was at home, late at night, one hand around himself and one hand in his mouth to keep from waking his parents up. What else did he do when he thought of Gannet at home, the way he kissed him for the first time and how soft his skin was? Bailey couldn't remember anymore. All he could focus on was Gannet in front of him, how his hips began to jerk a little more in Bailey's hand when he moved it a certain way. Gannet let out a sudden moan, and Bailey panicked, pulling his hand off of Gannet and meeting Gannet's desperate gaze.

"Please, mm.... Please, keep going." He pleaded. Bailey nodded, not realizing he had been teasing Gannet the whole time. He moved his hand a little faster, Gannet's tongue running along his bottom lip before Bailey let his mouth fall open. Gannet slid his tongue over Bailey's, exchanging breaths and making one another moan quietly. Gannet's hands tightened on Bailey's shoulders, pulling him into his arms and bucking his hips suddenly. "Right there, Bailey." Gannet whimpered. Bailey could hardly stand laying here, listening to Gannet whimper and moan out his name like some kind of dirty movie. Gannet nodded again, leaning his head in Bailey's neck to hide his face, but Bailey used his free hand to pull Gannet away.

"I want to see your face." Bailey said. "I want to see you."

Gannet felt his orgasm right on the tips of his toes, jolts of energy going through his body as he looked into Bailey's eyes. Gannet's mouth fell open, crying out suddenly and his toes curling as his orgasm rushed through his body from his head to his toes. Bailey pulled away so he could see the expression on Gannet's perfect face. His body suddenly relaxed, and he let out loud gasps of breath as Bailey kept stroking him, little by little, until he was painfully oversensitive. Gannet pulled Bailey's hand out from his now dirty pants, which he would most definitely have to change before they fell asleep. He reached to the side to the side of the bed, grabbing some tissues to wipe off Bailey's hand.

Gannet wiped his hand off, tossing the tissue in the garbage and then grabbing a pair of pants from his dresser. He stripped the dirty ones off, throwing them in the general direction of the laundry basket, and then slipped the new pair on just at his thighs. Curiosity got the best of him, and he turned slightly to see if Bailey was looking. Bailey's cheeks were red as a tomato, and he looked away and quickly pulled up his boxers when he realized Gannet had caught him.

"Maybe one day, loverboy." Gannet teased, making Bailey stumble over his words and bury his face in the pillow beside him. Gannet pulled it away, crawling on the bed towards Bailey with a smile on his face. "That was a side of you I've never seen before." Gannet said. "I liked it."

Bailey almost gave into Gannet's teasing, wishing he could bury his face into the pillow again, but instead, he gave a cheeky response back. "You have freckles _everywhere_ , don't you, Gannet?" Gannet blushed at that statement, punching Bailey in the shoulder.

"Shut up." He said, pouting slightly as Bailey stifled a chuckle. He was able to make Gannet blush, that was something he was really proud of. Usually Gannet did all the teasing, but being able to get back at him made him feel a sense of pride.

"You're cute." Gannet touched Bailey's lips with his fingers. "Almost too cute for your own good."

"Noo-" Bailey whined. He grabbed the pillow from beside him, throwing it over his face so Gannet didn't see how brightly he was blushing. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Do you regret it?" Gannet asked. He felt his heart tensing in his chest as he waited for Bailey to answer, but Bailey threw the pillow off of his face, meeting Gannet's gaze with a serious expression.

"No, I would never." Bailey said quickly. Gannet blinked his eyes in shock. "I meant it like.... I can't believe I did that with you, and you liked it, and I liked it, and you're with me, and we're... here." Bailey said, almost out of breath. "I don't regret anything, Gannet. If anything, it's just shock. That we're here. And you're there. And you don't regret it. And I'm here. And I'm just...."

Bailey couldn't say anything else, because Gannet leaned forward, kissing him until they both had to pull away for a breath, and even then, their lips were close and grazing one another. Gannet pulled Bailey's glasses off finally after bumping his nose into them constantly. He didn't mind before, he was a little distracted then, but now they were bothering him. Bailey's eyes fluttered open, meeting Gannet's perfect gaze.

"Do you have to leave?" Gannet whispered. Bailey shook his head. "What about your parents?"

"I want to stay with you." Gannet felt his heart skip a beat, tangling his hands in Bailey's hair again. He wanted to take him again, right there, but at the same time, he just wanted to lay by Bailey's side, cuddle into him, and fall asleep together. Gannet kissed him again, falling over on his side and nuzzling his head into Bailey's chest. He settled in against Bailey's warm skin, counting each time his chest rose and fell with a breath. Gannet let his hand run over Bailey's stomach, grazing his nails over Bailey's exposed skin and loving it more when Bailey pulled him in closer.

Was this love, Gannet wondered? Was he in love with the boy next door, or rather, the boy in his bed, or was he wrong, like he thought before? He furrowed his brows, thinking on it before he heard Bailey take in a breath and start talking.

"Gannet." He said, his tone serious. "I wasn't going to ask." He paused, his breathing almost erratic as he tried to figure out what it was he wanted to say to Gannet. "But I have to ask. I have to ask so I can know definitely." Gannet nodded. "Are we...? Do you want...? I-I'm just a little confused." Bailey admitted softly. Gannet didn't offer any sort of response, but he kept running his fingernails over Bailey's stomach, watching the way his abs twitched when he scratched certain parts. "Are you confused?"

"A little." Gannet said without hesitation. "I was so sure that I wasn't.... it had to be something else. But all I'm confused about now," Gannet paused, looking up at the slightly hurt expression on Bailey's face, "is why you're not kissing me right now."

Bailey didn't waste a second to take Gannet up on his offer, arms pulling Gannet on top of him and kissing him hard. Gannet took the chance to run his hands along Bailey's arms, noting the muscles that tensed against his touch as he leaned forward and kissed him harder. Bailey pulled away, nuzzling his nose against Gannet's own and kissing just beside his lip.

"Maybe it's okay if we don't have a name for this yet." Gannet admitted. "That we're just here. You're with me right now. I'm with you right now." Gannet said. "Is that okay?"

Bailey nodded, brushing a few stray hairs from Gannet's face and tucking them behind his ear. His hair was so messy right now, all he wanted to do was tangle his fingers in it and kiss Gannet again, but he held himself back instead. Gannet rolled over on the other side of the bed, opening his arms wide and watching as Bailey sat up with a confused look on his face.

"I changed my mind." Gannet said. "I want to be the big spoon."

Bailey smiled, looking away in embarrassment as he laid down with Gannet's chest pressed to his back. Gannet buried his face in Bailey's neck, hands pulling Bailey in as close as possible as he warmed up from Bailey's already heated body. He smiled against his shoulder, kissing it tenderly before he leaned his forehead against him instead. Gannet decided he would have to leave a few marks on Bailey before their time together was up, since Bailey had definitely marked up his neck and stomach. They had plenty of time to mess around, though, and Gannet wasn't going to let anybody bother them.

Gannet felt Bailey's breathing change, his body relaxed in Gannet's arms.  _He fell asleep_ , Gannet thought. They had only gone one round, how was Bailey tired already? Gannet didn't want to bother Bailey, though, who soundly fell asleep in his arms and even moved in a little closer in his sleep. Whatever this was, and whatever they wanted to call themselves, Gannet thought he didn't mind being beside Bailey like this for a while, doing whatever it was they wanted and calling it whatever they wanted. This nameless thing was okay for now, and love could wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, that was a lot of fun to write! I'm hoping to write some fluff for Avialae later on, so maybe look out for that. If there's any typos or anything, please let me know, all comments are appreciated. Thank you for your time~ ೕ(•̀ᴗ•́)


End file.
